KanailleShenzi
by mk94
Summary: Es ist einfach passiert, von heimlichen Raub zur Bruchlandung.Die Geschichte beginnt aus der Mitte. Ich bin einfach dafür, dass die beiden zusammen passen.Mein erster Fan-fic.


**Kurzgeschichte:**

Als er zu sich kam, lag das Cockpit im Chaos. Es sprühten Funken aus dem Fahrwerk und wachsende Flammen waren durch den sich lichtenden Rauch zu Erkennen .Don Kanaille setzte sich mühsam auf, er spürte einen pochenden Schmerz im rechten Bein. Das Gesicht des Wolfes fühlte Sich Taub an und er selbst war mit Brand- und Schürfwunden bedeckt, die Lungen brannten bei jedem Atemzug. Von Mr. "Charmant" war nichts zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hat er das Luftschiff längst verlassen, immerhin waren keine Fallschirme mehr zu finden. Was für ein Hochstapler, macht sich Aufmerksam wegen sein Beruf als Kopfgeldjäger und Held und anschließend verlässt er, wie eine kriechende Ratte, als erstes das Schiff. Er versuchte aufzustehen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Also zerrte der Captain sich zur Steuerung. Er untersuchte, was noch Funktioniert, erkannte aber schnell das Problem. Zwei Turbinen und rechte Klappe sind, mit Seiten- und Trimmruder ausgefallen. Die Navigation und der Höhenmesser ebenfalls. Glücklicherweise funktionieren noch die Störklappen, und die Funkgeräte sind in Bereitschaft.

`Donnie, was treibst du? Hier läuft ja nichts mehr nach Plan. `Shenzi befand sich im Tanzsaal, als eine Explosion zu hören war und der Luxusflieger nun anfing sich langsam der Wasseroberfläche zu nähern. Inzwischen hält sie sich an der Eingangstür zum Saal fest. Die anderen Fluggäste rennen Panisch im ganzen Flugzeug herum. Ihre Brüder, Ed und Banzai, kommen ihr zu gerannt, dabei versucht Ed seine Krawatte zu richten. Ed hat sich in Notlagen schon immer auf anderes konzentriert, aber verblüffend ist es nach wie vor. „Shenzi, weißt du vielleicht wo Schrottplatz und Scottie sind?" Fragte Banzai,„sie sollten die Not-Gänge im Auge behalten, aber sie sind nicht mehr da." „Sehe ich aus, als wüsste ich es?" fuhr die Hyänin ihren Bruder an. Bevor Banzai was sagen kann, packte Ed beide um die Schultern und stieß sie weg. Im den Augenblick rauschte ein schwarzes Piano vorbei. Beide hielten sich krampfhaft an ihren kleinen Bruder fest. „D-Danke…" stammelten beide.

Plötzlich ertönt ein Rauschen und eine Stimme war zu hören: „Achtung, liebe Fluggäste, hier spricht der ruchlose Pirat Don Kanaille." Bei seinem Namen erschraken die Gäste und alles verstummte, nur die Stimme des Piraten war noch zu hören. „Es gibt eine klitzekleine Planänderung….zu Beginn der kleinen Reise hier hatte ich eigentlich vor euch alle hinter dem Rücken zu bestehlen, um unseren sehr geehrten _Mr. Micollo_ eine –wie soll ich sagen –Lektion zu erteilen…"darauf kicherten die Hyänengeschwister wobei die anderen entsetzt dreinblickten „-wegen ihm liegt aber nun einiges in Brand, also werden meine Crew-Mitglieder sie in mein Luftschiff, dem Eisengeier, verfrachten. Ihr werdet anschließend dann in die nächste Hafenstadt gebracht, Kap Suzette."

„**KAP SUZETTE?!"** schrie Shenzi auf, „IST ER VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN?!DIE WARTEN NUR AUF SO EINE GELEGENHEIT!" „Also ich such jetzt die anderen zwei um die Gäste zu sammeln, Ed, fang schon mal an…"sagte Banzai und verschwand aus dem Tanzsaal. Ed nickte und führte die ersten panischen Gäste zum Notausgang. Eigentlich sollte Shenzi jetzt dasselbe tun, doch sie rennt zum Cockpit um den Captain von einer riesigen Dummheit abzuhalten.

Als die Hyänin angekommen ist, sieht sie zwei Gestalten, die dabei sind die Tür zum Cockpit zu öffnen. Ein großer Hund mit Zylinder und ein kleiner mit einen Bart wie Fu Manchu. „Schrottplatz? Jacques? Was macht ihr beiden hier?" fragte Shenzi, als sie sich ihnen nähert. „Ähm…wie versuchen…naja, der Kapten sitzt im Cockpit fest..." stammelte Schrottplatz mit seinem schwedischen Akzent. Shenzi geht auf die Tür zu versucht ebenfalls sie zu öffnen,doch wie bei den anderen hat sich nichts getan. „Geht, bringt die Gäste hier haben nicht ewig Zeit."Befielt sie den zwei. Als sie Shenzi zurück lassen, hämmert sie ihre Faust gegen die Tür.„Machen Sie diese verdammte Tür auf!"

Nach einer langen Diskussion hatte Kanaille es letztendlich geschaft eine Landeerlaubnis nach Kap Suzette zu erhalten. Kontakt mit dem Eisengeier hatte er auch schließen können. Er musste denen aber gleich viermal erklären, dass sie die Gäste nur Transportieren und nicht als Geiseln festnehmen sollen. Das war nämlich sein Kompromiss mit der Artillerie, welch eine Schande auch. Es ertönte ein lautes Hämmern an der Tür, „Machen Sie diese verdammte Tür auf!" „Mach deine Arbeit, so wie dir gesagt wurde!" erwiderte der nun schockierte Captain, ihm war nicht bewusst, dass er eingeschlossen wurde. Doch er durfte jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren, er ist immerhin "der verruchte Pirat Don Kanaille". „Ich gehe nirgends hin!" kam es hinter der Tür hervor. „Ich hole Sie hier raus!" Daraufhin ertönten wieder Mals dumpfe Töne. „Ich hatte gesagt, mach deine Arbeit, so wie dir gesagt wurde!" schrie Kanaille die Tür an, sein Blick gefesselt an die Klippen Kap Suzettes, die sich langsam am Horizont erheben. Doch die dumpfen Töne verstummten nicht. „Das ist meine letzte Warnung, meine Liebe." Sagte Kanaille ungeduldig, eher zu sich selbst als zu Tür redend. Die Stöße verstummten nicht. „GOTTVERDAMMT, SHENZI! VERLASSE DAS FLUGZEUG, DAS IST EIN BEFEHL!" „VERGISS ES!" kam es hinter der Tür wider. „WIE DU WILLST!" schrie Kanaille, nahm das Funkgerät und sprach: „Es befindet sich noch ein weiterer Zivilist im Cockpit, sie sollte schnellstens Evakuiert werden, uns bleiben keine Zwei Minuten mehr." Nach kurzer Zeit hörte der Wolf auch schon die andere Stimme hinter der Tür.

„Alle Gæst Evakuiert Kapten…", rief Schrottplatz, „Wo ist det letzte Zivilist?"

„Keine da. Der Kaptain will mich nur loswerden, das ist alles." erwiderte Shenzi.

„Ahaa...vertanden." Daraufhin nam er die Hyänin und platzierte sie auf seine Schulter. Er weiß, dass er nicht der hellste ist, aber was der Kaptain meint ist ihm durchaus klar. Die schreiende Dame auf seiner Schulter schien es nicht zu verstehen, aber naja...

„WAS TREIBST DU DA!? WIR MÜSSEN DEN IDIOTEN IM COCKPIT BEFREIEN! HÖRST DU SCHLECHT!?"

„Kommando ist Kommando-" erwiderte er ruhig.

„DAS KANNST DU NICHT MACHEN! BITTE!"

„DAS KANNST DU NICHT MACHEN! BITTE!" war das letzte Verständliche, was Kanaille noch von Shenzi hörte. Denn darauf folgte nur noch Geschrei, das wiederum nun immer mehr verstummte. Erneut rüttelte das Flugzeug und der Pirat verlor nun die komplette Kontrolle über den Flieger. `Na klasse…` dachte er sich, schaute rüber zu Steuerung und erkannte, dass beide Störklappen nun auch Funktionstüchtig sind. Daraufhin rauschte eine der Funkgeräte. Don nahm ab, hörte dass alles wie geplant verlaufen ist und legte wieder auf. Er setzte sich in den Pilotensitz zurück. Während dessen schaute er dem riesigen Schatten des Eisengeiers, das sich auf die Klippen zubewegt, hinterher und spürte wie die Geschwindigkeit des stürzenden Flugzeugs rasend steigt. Ein letztes mal schaute Kanaille sich im Cockpit um. Nach der Explosion hier rührt sich die Tür keinen cm mehr. Es sind keine Fallschirme vorhanden, was daraus schließen lässt, dass Mr.- wie auch immer- dafür sorgen wollte die Chance für den Wolf zu verringern. „Hat funktioniert…", knurrte er. `Aber wie konnte Micollo entkommen? `dachte er sich und entdeckte dabei eine zerstörte Seitenscheibe, die ihn wegen seiner Benommenheit gar nicht auffiel.

„Mich wirst du so schnell nicht los…", murmelte Kanaille, sich auf die kaputte Scheibe zubewegend.


End file.
